One More Time
by nugruoyteg
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou again and decides it's the last straw. You will find the first few chapters here so if ke, read over there! The rest are all rated MA and can be found on and Yu yu Hakusho crossover. Kagome/Hiei Kagome/Kurama Kurama/Kagome/Hiei Kurama/Hiei I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

People quickly moved out of the path of the young woman who was currently barreling down the middle of the sidewalk as she muttered to herself, her body language screaming 'Don't fuck with Me' as she glared at the ground in front of her. "For a freaking clay doll that smells like grave dirt..."

Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists as she continued on her way to her favorite bath and body store, her eyes still on her black heels as they clicked almost angrily on the pavement. She raised one fist to the sky as she stopped in place and screamed. "My favorite fucking lotion! Ugh!" Taking a deep breath she dropped her hand and smoothed the slightly short skirt of the too tight sky blue dress she was wearing.

Her shoulders dropped as she continued on at a more sedate pace, her anger abating. After four years they only had a few jewel shards left to find, and the final battle was coming. She complained to Inuyasha about wanting to train more but he always made complaints about wasting time. "Can waste time making mud with my lotion, the bastard." She grumbled under her breath.

After stopping at Kaedes for a rest and restock, Kagome figured she would surprise Inuyasha by showing up a few days early. Instead, he surprised her. With a view of him doing the nasty with Kikyou just off the path on the way to the bone eaters well. The best part? Next to them, lay innocently Kagome's favorite body lotion that was 'lost' a few weeks ago. Now she couldn't bathe with her matching Sakura scented body wash without wanting to hurl.

Kagome shivered violently at the memory before wrinkling her nose. She gave up. After years of unrequited love, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. How could he want a cold, dead clay pot over a warm, living and breathing person? Less than a week ago, Kikyou had tried to kill her... Again! Kagome just couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of feeling second best to living dead girl, tired of getting her feelings trampled. She wanted to feel desired and wanted and sexy damn it!

She was a nineteen year old virgin who had kissed, but never been kissed. Who never got any tongue action or heavy petting or oral or ANYTHING. She was starting to feel really curious about the opposite sex and so far the only guy she really ever wanted was into necrophelia. Unless you counted Sesshomaru but let's face it, THAT was never gonna happen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as her back straightened and she marched forward. She was attractive. She had all kinds of admirers. It was all about picking one. Nodding her head she noticed with a bit of surprise a group of three demons, one man, and two women heading her way. She noticed the one demon with slicked back hair was talking to the brunette girl who was laughing. The loud red headed guy was gesturing wildly and making kind of a fool of himself as he tried to catch the other girls attention. Kagome wrote him off quickly, not even glancing at the girl. She looked between the tall red headed demon with longer hair and the demon who was about her height with wild black hair that was standing straight up with a star burst of white around his forehead.

Without missing a beat she flared her aura a bit and tested them, watching as they glanced around in surprise before zeroing in on her. She smiled brightly and felt the wariness from the fire and ice demon. The clashing elements was curious, but something she would think about later. The Fox demon was showing more of a positive vibe and was less likely to kill her for what she was about to do.

She stopped right in front of Kurama, her head tilting to the left slightly and her hands resting at her sides loosely. "Hi."

Kurama blinked, his head tilting to the side as he looked down at the attractive young woman. He could not help but smile back as he took in her uncommon bright blue eyes as he pushed his youki against hers as he tried to remember where he felt this kind of energy before. "Hello. My name is-"

"Not important." Kagome said softly before she grabbed both sides of his head and crushed her lips against his hard, her head tilting to the side as she leaned into him.

Kurama opened his mouth in shock, a gasp coming from him when her tongue invaded his mouth and he tasted her sweet honey flavor as he wrapped his arms around her arms to steady her as she leaned into him. His brain shirt circuited when she curled her tongue over one of his fangs and the sweet ambrosia that was her blood hit his taste buds. Growling roughly Kurama moved one hand to the back of Kagome neck and took control of the kiss, his other hand moving to wrap around her waist as he felt the girl thread her hands through his hair.

When air became a necessity they broke apart panting, both with cheeks painted red as they stated at each other for a few seconds. Kagome licked her swollen lips and cleared her throat as she stepped away from the demon, a smile on her face. "Um... Thanks!" She waved one hand before brushing between Kurama and Hiei as she continued on her way.

The Spirit Detectives stood in a semi circle around Kurama, all in various levels of shock. Yuusuke was of course, the first to break the silence. "Damn, Kurama. Please tell me you hit that. Ow! Keiko!"

Kurama turned his head, looking back to see if he could spot the woman who just pleasurably assaulted his person. " I have... Never seen her before in my life." He said slowly, his voice husky. He quickly took off in her direction when he realized she had somehow hid her aura and scent from him.

Next time: Does Kurama Gets Revenge on Kagome? Or Does Kagome Get Revenge on Inuyasha?


	2. Chapter 2

Hannasuka's Bath and Body was in a large building nestled neatly between a Sansame cellphone store and a young adults clothing store called The Vibe. The bath and body store was rather large and well stocked with many rows of shelves lined with products ranging between regular bars of soaps to full spa packages. Thankfully for Kagome, today it was a slow day.

The young woman was currently crouched down in an aisle in the back of the store near the grouping of combination bath sets she preferred. Kagomes palms were pressed to her eyes and her face resembled a tomato. "Oh my god I am such a slut, I can't believe I just..." her tone was hushed and high pitched as she berated herself out loud.

The bravado and confidence flew out the window as soon as she hightailed it away from the red head who kissed like a god and tasted like her new favorite candy. She quickly hid her aura and used everything she was taught to evade the demons in case they decided to follow her; including cutting through alleys, backtracking, and going completely out of her way. She moved her hands down, one hand gripping the shelf in front of her as she placed her fingers over her lips with the other, her eyes not seeing the products in front of her, but reliving the moment. 'Kami, I can still TASTE him... Mint and vanilla.' a delightful shiver traveled down her back as she remembered the heat in his gaze, the feel of his hands in her hair and on her lower back, the sounds he made as he took control of the kiss... Kagome groaned as the ache in her lower belly intensified and with another level of embarrassment she realized her panties were soaked.

A throat cleared and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she shot up, laughing nervously at being caught daydreaming about her mortifying actions. "Are you alright, Miss? Do you need assistance?" the shop keeper asked.

Kagome shook her head and sighed before she looked back over to the shelf. "Actually... I am looking for a good floral scent... but nothing too overpowering. And not the sakura." she wrinkled her nose when she said the name of the flower.

Kurama smiled politely as Yuusuke patted him roughly on the back, making him stumble forward a step. "Aw, Don't get worked up about it buddy." he heard the detective say. "I bet it was one of those rabid fan girls, but you never really took notice of her because of the pack of them. Maybe she will turn up tomorrow at your school."

Hiei sneered, amusement dancing in his eyes as he looked at Kurama. "Yes. Tomorrow she will have locks of your hair in love dolls and you will find her sneaking around outside your house at night."

Kurama shuddered at the memory of the stalkers he evaded on a regular basis. He even had to have the police involved a few times. "You all felt her energy even before she released it. There is no way we have been in a mile radius of her before today and you all know it. Not unless she purposely allowed us to feel her energy before she even saw or felt us, and it isn't like this is a path we regularly take."

Keiko pursed her lips as she regarded Kurama for a moment. "You know, she looked sort of familiar. A few years ago I went to go visit my cousin Ami... I am pretty sure she had a best friend who was sick a lot who looked like that girl should at her age now." she stopped when everyone else did in front of a ramen shop. "I will call her and ask her how her friends doing."

Yuusuke clapped his hands as he turned towards the store. "Awesome, now that that's settled, let's grab some grub!"

Chuckling lightly Kurama shook his head. "Thank you, Keiko." he stopped when he felt Hiei grab his arm and hold him back as the rest entered and he knew instantly what it was about. "The roof?" he simply followed when Hiei flitted toward the alley before jumping to the roof.

Kurama settled himself on the edge of a chimney as he watched Hiei for a moment before he spoke. "Do you wish to change the rules?" No one save Genkai knew that Kurama and Hiei were sleeping with each other, but the relationship was not serious. Though they had loving feelings for each other, they were just not ready to settle and commit to one another. They were permitted to seek other partners as long as they told the other person that it was a one time part was only bothering Kurama now, as he wasn't quite sure that he would want to give up the woman after one time. If he found her again and could talk her into it.

Hiei looked off into the distance, his back to Kurama before he turned and made his way towards him. He settled himself next to Kurama, facing him as he straddled the chimney. Leaning forward with a gleam in his eye he smirked, one brow raising. "So. What does she taste like, fox?" chuckling lightly at the lusty growl from the kitsune, Hiei continued. "Share. And it will last until one of the three of us decides she no longer fits with us."

Kurama smiled as his brows raised in shock. This was a first. "Are you certain Hiei?" he turned towards the hybrid and straddled the chimney as well, pulling His legs up over his own as Hiei wrapped his arms around his neck.

Shrugging lightly before he leaned forward to nip at Kurama's earlobe Hiei answered. "If I find her repulsive, which I doubt by the desire I felt just watching you two, then we won't do it."

Leaning forward to fully wrap his arms around Hiei, Kurama glomped him and purred as he nuzzled into his neck. "Let's see what happens. If we can find her again."

It was almost dark by the time Kagome

got back to the shrine with all of her spoils of war. She managed to find a good bath set, ironically it smelled a lot like the demon she kissed making her blush as she smelled the rose scented set. At least that scent memory wasn't nearly as traumatic. The memory of her sudden backbone might actually help her as time went on.

She had stopped at The Vibe and picked up a handful of cute summer dresses as well, it was the first time she really had been shopping since the jewel had been shattered, so much like her current dress she was wearing now, everything she owned was getting way too short as she got taller and everything was way too tight around her curves. The selection of borderline risque undergarment sets were hard to look through but she managed to find a few pairs of silky soft ones that wouldn't be too terrible to travel in. She was glad she didn't travel in her school uniform anymore and wondered what she was thinking back then. 'Anyone who seen me on a daily basis knew what my underwear looked like, thanks to that skirt.' she thought ruefully.

Stepping into the house, she quickly kicked off her shoes and put on her slippers as she shut the door behind her. "Mama, I'm home! Did Inuyasha come get me yet?" she started towards her bedroom.

Kun-loon peeked out of the kitchen and smiled softly at her daughter as she passed by. "No dear he hasn't. I took the liberty of making a few extra bentos for you to take with you this time and I had Souta pick up your friends favorite treats while you were out. Did you get everything you needed?"

Smiling brightly, Kagome kissed her mother as she passed by her. "Yes Mama, I got everything. Though I do wish I could have picked up a few more clothes, this will do until I get back. Thanks for the treats, I know they will enjoy it Mama, they love your cooking!" She ran up the stairs with her bags and threw them on her bed before removing items from her yellow backpack and adding stuff that she just purchased to the beat up old bag. She stopped and picked up the medium sized black bag that was left, a smirk coming to her face as she carefully put it on top of everything else before zipping her backpack closed. Her special present for Inuyasha.

Throwing the backpack into her back with a grunt, Kagome started down the steps, meeting her Mother at the door and taking the bag she had prepared for her she a grateful smile. "Thanks again Mama. Be back as soon as I can!" she kissed her Mother on the cheek before throwing her shoes on, grabbing her bow and arrows, and rushing out the door and down the steps. In no time she was down the steps to the well and was surrounded by the blue glow of magic.

"Kagome!" Kagome nearly dropped the bag of food and her bow as she caught Shippou as he launched himself in her arms. "Did you bring me more Pocky?" He jumped down just as quickly to paw at the extra bag she carried.

Kagome laughed as she shook her head and looked around the hut. Miroku was nursing another lump on his head and Sango was sitting a few seats away glaring at the man before they both turned and offered their words of welcome backs. Kaede was preparing a pot of boiling water for tea and Inuyasha was unaccounted for still. Settling herself against the wall next to Sango, Kagome shook off her backpack before she opened the bag and started handing out the goodies. "Courtesy of Mama, bentos for everyone! And... Pocky and Lollypops for Shippou, soda and beef jerky for Miroku, raspberry tea and white chocolate chip cookies for Sango." She pulled out a separate bag for Kaede. "And these are the herbs you wanted, Kaede. We also found a bunch of different blended teas you can try."

Kagome sat back and contemplated everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours as everyone dug into their treats, a half smile on her face. Taking a deep breath she leaned her head back against the hut and felt her stomach drop when she felt Kikyou and Inuyashas auras heading their way. She locked eyes with Miroku who tensed as well before reaching in her bag and removing the black bag. "Shippou, stay in here with Kaede. Sango, Miroku, and I need to have some adult time." she stood and quickly moved to the exit as she grabbed her weapon, noticing the others doing the same.

They moved closer to the edge of the river so the flowing water would distort their conversation and prying ears of the other villagers would not hear as they waited for the two. Kagome took a deep breath and gave Sango and Miroku a quick run down. "I came back earlier today. Almost walked right into Inuyasha and Kikyou having sex. My guess is he is bringing her into the pack." she heard them both gasp in shock.

Sango shook her head and stepped closer to Kagome, stepping into a defensive position. Miroku followed suit. "Less than a week ago she tried to steal your soul and he pulls this shit? Over my dead body. She won't be anywhere near you, Kagome" Sango vowed as she glared in the direction they were coming from.

Kagome shook her head and leaned casually against a boulder. "No Sango. If that is his choice, we will deal with it. But there will be stipulations and I will have words with the both of them." she watched as they stepped into view, her eyes narrowing a moment before she cleared her expression to her normal smile. "We will be diligent and watch our backs. I don't trust her, or his judgement. But I have a feeling we need her for the final battle."

Inuyasha puffed out his chest as he came closer, his arms crossing in front of him as he looked between them all. "Glad you all are here, I got an announcement. Kikyou will be joining us from now on. Kagome, you can go home now, we don't need you anymore."

Kagome lowered her head, her fingers steepling in front of her as Sango and Miroku began arguing against Inuyashas decision. "I follow Kagome, not you." Sango said firmly. Miroku nodded and agreed. "I don't know what's been going on lately with you Inuyasha, but you need to consider your actions carefully. Kagome is your friend and you should not throw her friendship away so casually." the monk said.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned towards Kikyou, his ears flattening to his head. "I don't know what the big deal is, she is always complainin' about wantin' to go back home for those 'tests' and that school of hers. Now she can be there all the time!"

Sango rolled her eyes and threw one hand up in the air. "You really don't pay any attention do you? She finished school last year, you moron!" she sneered at Inuyasha.

Everyone but Kagome stopped and turned towards the west when they felt the pulse of Sesshomarus familiar energy, everyone tensing as it started getting closer. Inuyasha cursed as they noticed the energy from the north that was most definitely Kouga also closing in on their location. Just as Inuyasha pulled out the tessaiga, they were further surprised when Kagome stood with a smile and dusted off the back of her dress with one hand as she spoke. "Well, it's about time!" she exclaimed loudly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she stood, pointing his sword in her direction. "What the fuck does that mean, wench?"

The clearing was suddenly very still and very silent as Kagome slowly turned towards Inuyasha. Just as Sesshomaru and Kouga came into sight, her eyes lit with the fires of hell. "Sit." the command was gutteral, almost inhuman and Inuyasha slammed into the ground with such force that the earth beneath their feet quaked. Just as Kikyou moved to draw her bow, Kagome pointed at her. "You point that Kami be damned bow at me EVER again you golem, I swear I will shove that bow so far up your ass you will be spitting toothpicks for a month." the words caused everyone including Kikyou to freeze.

Taking a deep breath Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru and Kouga, bowing deeply before smiling brightly. Sesshomaru was cold as usual, but a small spark of amusement was in his eyes. Kouga was doing nothing to hold back his laughter. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Kouga. I was just about to inform my pack of the new alliance." she turned towards Miroku and Sango, taking into their shocked but excited looks. "As of today, Lord Sesshomaru and Kouga will be joining our pack."

"Bullshit!" they heard from the crater as Inuyasha tried to pull himself up out of the hole. "No way they are joining, and he ain't my Alpha!"

Kagome ignored the outburst, as did everyone else. "Both have agreed. Inuyasha is upset because Sesshomaru is the eldest in the pack, and his brother, therefore he is Alpha. All decisions will go through him and the alpha female..." she turned towards Sesshomaru, picking up the black bag she had dropped earlier.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and modded once before watching Inuyasha get to his feet. "You have proven yourself a remarkable Alpha female, and you will remain as such, Kagome." it was the first time he had said her name, but he refused to call her the same thing as the the undead one could be construed as.

Kagome nodded and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru- sama. " she straightened and walked towards Inuyasha, stopping a little in front of him. she waited into he stood on front of her before she spoke. "Inuyasha, you have a choice. You can except this, or go off on your own with Kikyou. But know this. I am done. You will not dictate who I spend time with. you will not decide who will court me, or who I date."

Slamming the bag into his chest she narrowed her eyes. "You can sleep with Kikyou or whoever else, whenever you want. I don't care. I bought you some lube, so don't steal my lotion anymore. Don't scent mark me. If I decide to have a booty call with Sesshomaru or an orgy with my entire pack with the exception of you, Kikyou, Shippou, and Kilala, you will shut your mouth and find a quiet place to hang out til we are done. From this moment forward, you are that guy I once knew." she turned and walked away, ignoring the shocked expressions of the demons and humans around her as she headed back to Kaedes hut.

Inuyashas face was tomato red as he sputtered and dropped the bag, his ears twitching. "I! Wha... " he watched her walk off unable to articulate a response.

Slowly, Kikyou leaned towards Inuyasha and whispered, "What's a toothpick?"

Sesshomaru turned towards Sango and Miroku. "Explain this 'Booty Call'"


End file.
